Hawt Kauffe: Imperium Sabotage
Soldier: "Okay let's- what, who are you?" Hawte: "I am Hawte Kauffe Mielson your new chief, and I believe that you like your coffee with three creams?" Soldier: "Well, yes. Thank you....*sip*.... WAIT A MINUTE HERE! Where's the dog guy?" Hawte: "What are you talking about? Didn't you get the memo? I'm the one giving out the report." Soldier: (papers rustling) "Oh yes it's right here. Very well, start talking." Hawte: "No need, I have everything recorded on here." Imperium Sabotage Foster (Servo Skull): All systems on-line and functional. Checking Master's current conditions. . . . . . No signs of disease or abnormalities. . . Body temperature normal. . . Mechanical upgrades, stable. . . Possible negative digestive issues in near future, too much garlic in system. . . Current mental state, optimistic. All functions, green. Hawte: "That's good news Foster. Take note, today is the day that I arrived on the Zanzibar. It seems that the Damos army has sent me under the command of one Vandal Conningham. I have met him only a few moments ago, but he seems eager to put me in the next mission. He believes that my skill set will be necessary in his latest scheme. The crew seems trained well enough, but his mess hall and kitchen are beyond disasterous. I could cook for a year with the amount of grease I found in the oven alone. The room improperly swept, and lacks several key culinary tools. The gruel here is just that, gruel. I never would have guessed that my Uncle, Liutenant Keylogg Crunch, was never exaggerating whenever he discussed the conditions of a military ship's kitchen. I must take this up with Vandal." Foster: Setting; Zanzibar main deck. . . . . Vandal: "Well Kauffe, thank you for the papers, but we need to focus on the mission details on hand. This is the situation. On a planet not far from here, allied soldiers are fighting a trench war with chaotic enemy combatants. Our job is to take care of the enemy's space fleet hidden in the nearby asteroid field. The enemy holding position here, has encumbered the Damos army's efforts to provide support to their ground forces. They attack all vessels that get in range, forcing everbody to circle around them. If we can't destroy it, we must instead return to the main fleet, and report on the nature of the fleet." Foster: The Zanzibar flies into enemy asteroid field. Apon entry it is apperant that the enemy fleet is far stronger than anticipated. Zanzibar has a zero chance in direct combat against enemy ships. Enemy base has been detected in a large asteroid. After discussing it at length, Vandal speaks to the crew. Vandal: "So it has been decided that the best approach, would be to infiltrate the enemy asteroid station under the guise of being mercenaries. Once inside, we find their station's reactor, and set it up to self destruct. Upon mission success, our onboard crew will make use of the Zanzibar's brand new teleportarium and bring back the saboteurs to the ship. We will make a quick exit, and leave before the station is destroyed. Oh, one more thing, it is a chaos space station, so don't touch anything. Any questions?" Seneschal by the name of Zickel: "So no stealing?" Foster: Hearing this, Master takes a step back from Zickel and keeps a firm grip on his coffee beans. Vandal: "No, in fact, it's best that all of you act casual." Foster: Prior to leaving, Master takes a look at a robotic arm of one Kalei. It is of the finest quality, and recieves praise from the Master. . . . . . . .Setting; Aboard Chaos space station; Master's mental condition, nervous but determined. Five adult men partake of this mission. Captain Conningham, Thief Zickel, Fighter Kalei, Master Hawt Kauffe, and Enforcer Sir Willhelm. Enemy officer approaches allies. Vandal convinces the officer that allies are all mercenaries hoping to make money fighting against the Imperium. The Officer hears this and presents a test of loyalty. In order to gain trust of the heretics, each all five men must kill one prisoner. Vandal shoots one prisoner with a stun shot, knocking him out. Kalei punches one with extreme prejudice. Prisoner is uncounscous, and badly damaged, but alive. Zickle kills his target prisoner, whispering words of compassion prior to execution. Now it's the master's turn. Hawte: "Are you blind? Do you not see from my robes that I am not for the God Emperor?" Chaos Officer: "Ah yes, I see that you are one of the heretical ones. Very well you pass. Men! Throw the corpses into the incinerator!" Hawte: "Hold on a moment. If I may be so bold, may I have the bodies? I would very much appreciate it, for I have been meaning to make more servitors and servo skulls." Foster: Officer complies with Master's request. The prisoners are transported safely aboard the Zanzibar. Further inside the station, the Officer reveals himself as the head of the station. After talking business with Vandal, he grants permission to Vandal to check the station's reactor. ...........Setting; On elevator on route to reactor. All units are conversing amongst themselves in private, while Chaos guides and guards lead the way. Vandal: "So Hawt, once we get to the reactor, it will be your job to set it to self destruct. Kalei, Zickle, Wilhelm, and I will cover you and distract anyone within the facinity." Hawt: "What about the other prisoners? If we caused a riot, we could get some of them out, and finish our objective quickly." Vandal: "Maybe, if we have time." Zickle: "I know a thing or two about tech use, I can help Kauffe out." Hawt: "Excuse me? You don't look like you can make a mother board." Vandal and Kalei chuckle. Zickle: "I said I know a thing or two. I'll leave most of it to you, I'll just help." Guards: We're here. Foster: In front of the group is a reinforced door. A sign next to it states, Station Nucular Reactor, Authorized Personel Only Kalei: "Hey guys, thanks for bringing us all the way here! We got it from here! You can stay here and wait for us!" :D Foster: Guards hesitate between their duties and Kalei's request for six seconds, then relent to Kalei. ............Setting; Inside Reactor room. Grand computer monitors surround the room. Scans indicate that these computers were not made by standard methods. Master's mental state: Overwhelmed with a multitude of emotions. Detected emotions include: Joy, Admonishment, conflicting with Sorrow, and Aprehension. ?????: Greetings. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Foster: Core Reactor Operator appears and gives salutations to crew. Subject is female and is over eighty percent chrome, with twenty percent biological signatures. Mechanical implants are of the highest quality. No signs of abnormalities in design or structure. Master's physical state: Steel heart has increased in activity. Master's Mental state: Currently in awe with female subject. All aprehension has disappeared. The Operator ingages in conversation with Vandal. Next she walks up to Kalei and observes his arm. Operator: "Who made this arm? It is beautifully made." Foster: Kalei mentions that his arm was made by Imperial mechanics. Master finally makes his move to ingage in conversation with Operator. Hawt: "I never expected to meet a Chrome Goddess in here." Foster: Operator flirts with both Master and Kalei. Kalei questions Operator about her involvement with Chaotic Heretics. Operator states that her father was exterminated for illegal A.I. manufactoring. She had remained onboard to guard his prized computer set ever since. Master sympatizes with Operator. Kalei devulges with Operator that he has met a rare, ancient A.I. onboard a buried ship in a fuedal world. This captures the attention of both Master and Operator. Both are highly curious about seeing this A.I. Vandal brings the three to attention, and asks that they continue what they came here to do. Foster: Master's Mental State: Overjoyed with Operator's presence. Mixture of curiosity, and jealosy towards Kalei. Bitter at Vandal's insistence of destroying the reactor. Master, with permission of Operator, looks into the computers software. He finds the reactor's controls. Kalei, standing behind him, finds something else within the system. According to his intel, what appears to be corrupt data is a A.I being called a data demon. Operator dispairs. She had been in contact with demonic data, her system has been corrupted. Kalei and Master work on convincing her to defect from heretical forces and seek help with the aid of Imperium Missionaries. Operator complies with them. Kalei knocks Operator out to prevent data demon interference. Master catches her and sets her down gently. Master sets the reactor to self destruct. Alarms ring out throughout the facility. The station's Heretical Commander's voice shouts via speakers throughout the station. Chaos Commander: "TRAITORS!! I allowed you inside my station, and THIS is how you treat my hospitality!? You shall be PURGED!!!" Foster: Master seals the Reactor room's doors. Vandal calls the Zanzibar crew to teleport all back to the ship at the earliest oppurtunity. Vandal then orders crew to be on alert. Master realeses prisoners on board the station. Riots begin in jail quarters. Data Demon activates all the reactor's servitors. Servitors engage in combat with allied forces. Master desperately works on getting the servitors to cease hostile activity, but is unsuccessful. Hawt: "Foster! Fire at the servitors" Foster: Firing main gun. Main gun misses. Crew is defending excellently against servitors. All fighters show signs of superior experience against servitor enemies. Unfortunately, should they fail once, death is about eighty percent certain to follow. Master continues his efforts, but is fighting a losing battle. He blames not going into the system's software directly. Tells me to fire again. Firing main gun. Miss target. Target Servitors fire at Master. WARNING! WARNING! Master has been hit. Major damage sustained! Condition: Critical! Allies continue battle against Servitors, Wilhelm lunges himself at the nearest target, Vandal and Zickle fire main guns. Kalei tears servitors apart and throws pieces at other Servitor. Master gets back to the computer and refocuses his efforts. Master is successful, Six Servitors engage in combat with their former allies. Main Door bursts open. Several Chaos forces enter the reactor room. Before they engage allied forces, the room blurs and a bright light engulfes all. . . . . . . . Setting; Onboard Zanzibar teleportarium. Master's Condition: Critical, wounds must be addressed to immediately. Nausea from the teleportation process causes him to throw up. Vandal orders ship to turn and leave station perimeter post haste. Apon leaving, Coffee brewing in Master's arm completes its objective, Master gives all members thier coffee, then departs for medical bay. Mission Status: Complete. Post Mission; Operator has been successfully purified of corrupt data. Zanzibar sets course for war torn world. Master met with two other members of the squad during his treatment. A psychic mutant with Feline qualities, and a mutant soldier with Canine qualities. Canine seems to have a bad temper. Hawt: "Take note Foster: This first mission has taught me much. My first thought apon arrival was that I would have to carry the crew with me. However it has become clear to me that this crew is far more capable than I am. Therefore, I must redouble my efforts to become a more capable asset to this crew. In regards to my failures at the station; I now see that I am sorely lacking in knowledge of machines from outside my world. My pampered lifestyle has made a fool out of me. Also, I will need to upgrade my current bionics to include increased armor and weaponry. I also need to show up Kalei's bionic arm if I am to have a chance with....... what was her name again?" Foster: Checking records. . . . . Records show no signs of Operator of ever giving her name. Master's Mental State: Anger levels at maximum. . . . . Intense internal Screaming is being transfered via uplink.